


Blond, bad and beautiful

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: A little bit Master/ pet at the end, Dancers, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, DomTaekwoon, Fantasy, Hakyeon and Taekwoon are topping here, Hyukkenvi, Justattheend, M/M, NeoBin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sins, Smut, SubHongbin, SwitchHakyeon, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Honestly Hongbin didn't really wanted to go out at all but well he promised.What would he be for a best friend if he can't keep a promise like that.So he let Wonhsik drag him out, unfortunately to a very popular club he never ever would have entered on his own.The club is famous for it's dancers.For the shows.But well, now he is here.





	Blond, bad and beautiful

Hongbin groaned when he noticed where Wonshik had dragged him. “Wonshik, this was not the deal tonight.” He whines but doesn’t make any further circumstances as Wonshik pushed him through the entrance of the club. The back entrance.

It may be a club for the rich people but still no one of them wanted to give the paparazzi a good headline. They don’t want to push their luck. Their families knew about them, being gay of course, and Hongbin was never more glad than at his coming out for having such open minded people as parents, but still, they really weren’t in the mood to wake up sleeping lions in form of newspapers and wrong headlines.

A gay club, that’s where he got dragged in by his best friend.

“Hey come on. You can’t just stay at home all night again Hongbin.” Wonshik sighed and rubbed his temples. “You need more friends and a normal social life and not just playing games 24/7.” Hongbin pouts at his friend. “But i love my life like this and you are my best friend i don’t need more.” He really didn’t want to go out. Clubs are so boring and he is sick and tired of not getting approached because people are afraid he is out of their league or only rich and arrogant men try their luck, thinking they can buy him with money and other stuff. He is rich on his own.

“You know exactly why…” Hongbin mumbles and pushed himself even deeper into the couch. “I’m sick and tired of this. I’m ok with being single and i accepted it. I don’t need more than i have ok.” Wonshik frowns seeing his friend like this. “Ok ok, no listen! I’m gonna meet some very good friends tonight. Really good people, otherwise their weren’t my friends. So please at least give them a chance to get close to you too.” When Hongbin looked up and met Wonshiks eyes he could see concern and a little bit of pity.

He sighs. “Ok. When and where do we meet?” Really happy and glad he finally got his couchpotato friend out for a night he wanted to make sure Hongbin won’t back off so he says “I pick you up with my car, at 11 o’clock downstairs. I’m really happy you are coming with me there tonight, i promise you you won’t regret it and” he glanced at Hongbin with knowing eyes “we go clubbing, means you will wear something to kill ok!” Hongbin sighs again, knowing very well there is no way back now and he has to play the game. “Ok… ok” he mumbles

Well here he is.

“I really hate you.” He mumbles and all he get is a pure laughter out of happiness from his best friend, knowing very well how much he actually is loved by Hongbin. “Oh come on you really need some fun in your life.” Wonshik smiles at his pouting friend “And honestly you look even cuter when you are angry but your dimples show up.” He cackles. Hongbin really makes a cute picture with glaring eyes to kill but clearly his dimples showing up when he tries to set up his killer smile nullifying the threat at once.

Sometimes Wonshik gets jealous about the dimples. They always let Hongbin look like a harmless boy but damn he was just the opposite.

“So come on we are having a table in the VIP lounge downstairs.” With that he draggs Hongbin up a small staircase like he would drag his little dog behind him when the french bulldog didn’t want do go out for a walk.  
As if Wonshik could read minds he says “Honestly sometimes you remember me of my dog. Both cute but lazy as fuck” and then he laughs all again while getting killed by a pair of beautiful deadly eyes. “Sorry Bin but you know that your killer glare doesn’t affect me anymore. Come on we are here.” He says, while stopping in front of a table.

The first thing Hongbin sees are two other men. Both tall, both beautiful, both dressed like they want to fuck the whole club. One clearly younger but way more bulkier than the other. He has dark brown, almost black hair and intense eyes, matching his hair colour. While the other has a lighter brown, more redder as hair colour, his eyes not matching with it like the eyes of the other guy but they aren’t as dark as them. Both seem to be the exact opposite in every kind of way. “Hongbin these are Jaehwan” he gestures towards the taller and older man “and Sanghyuk.” The younger but broader one smiles.

A wicked smile of youth.

Well Hongbin thinks, he could be around my own age and he smiles back then bowing slightly. “Nice to meet you two.” Jaehwan already weaving his hand “Ah no stop bowing. Wonshik told us a lot about his best friend and with that we are already friends as well.” He smiles warmly at the younger. “Nice to meet you Hongbin, i’m happy we finally can see you in person” and he twinks at him. Smiling. cute Hongbin thinks and smiles again.

Hongbin has no idea why but he really starts to like both of them and he doesn’t even know them longer than five or ten minutes. But he laughs. An unforced laugh and Wonshik suddenly feels his last bit tension loosing, watching is best friend being just himself and feeling comfortable.

Minutes after minutes pass by and Hongbin can feel himself more and more relaxing.

Wonshik was right about his two friends. They are awesome people, open minded like him and --surprise-- gay. Sometimes he hold himself back a bit just to observe the interactions the three of them have and he is sure, no he would even risk a bet, that Wonshik wants more than just being friends with them. Hongbin isn’t pretty sure about Sanghyuk but Jaehwan truly doesn’t hold back his gay at all and he is a 100% flirt especially towards Wonshik.

Yet he is pretty sure that at least Hyuk --after 3 cocktails Sanghyuk told him to please call him Hyuk explaining that mostly his mother calls him by full name when he is in trouble-- and Jaehwan are a couple.

Well they harmonise extremely good, also the three of them but they always make sure he never felt left out.

But sometimes Hongbin withdraw himself for a bit from the conversations to observe the club and the people more. It’s his first time being here and his first time clubbing and going out for months. So it is only natural to stay back for a while and watch.

Scanning the club from the small gallery they have their lounge placed, he walks towards the balcony rail and let his eyes realm over the scenes down there. Over the people, over the stage, over the establishment. Getting a strange feeling of being watched as well but he keeps it harmless, telling himself it is totally normal in a club that he gets watched back.  
But still… it feels pretty much intense on his back, letting shivers run down his spine.

Truly a club for the rich. The establishment screams at everyone “Hey bitch this is a club for the rich get out if you don’t have money”. The people show off it is almost ridiculous how they behave and are dressed. At least most of them.

The most simple thing in this whole club is the stage. But well the stage has to be simple because the acts and shows aren’t at all. So at least the stage has to be pure in some way.

Suddenly a voice reaches his ears and he flinches because he never noticed Hyuk getting close to him. “God damn Hyuk, you scared me like hell.” He gasps only making the younger laugh. “Sorry Hongbin. I just wanted to tell you something.” Patting Hongbin slightly on the right shoulder to show he really is sorry. “You know the main act starts soon” he grins “and since it’s your first time here, i’m sure you never saw them live. So if you want a nice advice from me, go downstairs. Their show is even more intense on the same eye level.” Then he pats him again with that sly grin Hongbin kinda hates but also loves on the mischievous younger.

\-----------------------

“Where is Hongbin?” Wonshik suddenly asks Hyuk when the younger is the only one coming back. “Downstairs.” Hyuk grins, even more sly. “Ah Hyuk i promised him-” but he gets cut off by a hand sneaking around his hip and some teeth nippling along his left ear. “Ah Shikkie” a sweet and dangerous voice infiltrates his brain “he will be ok. I promise. Taekwoon and Hakyeon aren’t monsters. They are just like us, little human.” Wonshik gulps. When did Jaehwan move behind him? Then he feels his head gentle lifted up, soft fingers under his chin and then suddenly there are soft lips on his own.

“Jaehwan is right Shikkie, believe me i didn’t sell your dear friend to some reckless demons. They are honestly interested in him. Which, honestly, is rare for them.” This said Sanghyuk places himself on Wonshiks lap, licking over his lips that are still wet from the kiss. “And now since we have the lounge all for us…” he smiles. It’s dirty, and then spots of purple colour start to flesh through his eyes and together with the cute but luring giggle coming from Jaehwan behind him Wonshik can feel a burning need building up inside his stomach.

“Well i guess i’m all yours then.” He whispers, afraid his voice will betray him already more than he want. “Damn right you are little human.” Jaehwan whispers back. Hot breath against sensitive flesh and dangerous words are the first key to make Wonshik moan.

\-----------------------

Honestly Hongbin thinks, panting nervously when four eyes --one pair ice blue, one pair burning amber-- glare at him so intense that he feels pinned against the wall he is standing in front of. He should never have listen to Hyuk.

Shivers running down his spine.

It is bullshit, of course it is! They aren’t glaring at him, they are glaring at everyone in the club. It belongs to their performance. An awesome one. Hongbin has never seen someone dancing like them, like this!

Going from tango to salsa and back, fighting each other on stage, then loving then fighting, then… Oh gosh these two men are such intense forces they dominate him only with being in the same room, only with being present.  
He can feel his breath speeding up when the final move of the dance --dance? This is not dancing anymore this is a kind of evil magic-- is about to make his heart stop beating.

With a very fluid and sexy move the tanned and slender but perfectly build dancer moves forward to the other one --broad shoulders, pale and having the appearance of a big cat-- sitting on a chair, waiting for his lover to come and claim his place. Taking, in a swift move, the collar of his partner between his teeth, removing it from the beautiful pale neck in another sexy move while the broader build one claims the others body with his hands on his tights, then letting his lover move an arm around his now free neck.

And then both move their heads a bit glaring into the audience with such a force, it seems like a magic spell. A few seconds later the light is down and the audience starts to cheer on them like idols.

Well they probably kinda are.

Hongbin is sure he never saw a more sexier picture than this one.

Blond sins on walking legs, clearly bad boys and dangerously beautiful.

Two men already eyefucking each other during dancing, both in leather pants, white slightly see through shirts with a way to open neckline. Only hold together by a thin string so the shirt won’t move and reveal more skin. Wearing a dark blue collar around their necks. Sweating all over, letting the skin glow mysterious under the light of the club. The contact lenses making the glare even more intense.

 

He needs air. He needs to get out of here, he needs to breath.

Breaking out of the strange atmosphere he searches for an escape route, searching for the door he went through at the beginning. Pushing himself carefully through a crowd of hot bodies not really looking left or right until he notices he doesn’t stand in front of the side entrance but in the floor for the toilets.

Well better than nothing at least he has space here to breath. So he close his eyes and tries to breath normal again. Ignoring the heat and sticky air.

“Oh dear are you ok? You don’t look well.” A voice like a cat’s purr drags him out of his rhythm and concentration and when he looks up again he realises one of the dancers staying in front of him. The tanned one. Fuck he looks even more like sex on legs than Hongbin imagined. “I-i’m f-fine” he manage to get out not without stuttering the words “Thank y-you.” Only wishing himself far far away because he can’t handle the dancers body and voice. Feeling unable to move while those ice blue eyes pin him against the wall. “Hmmm you look like you are too hot. You don’t have fever do you?” Coming even nearer, moving like a cat. “N-No” Hongbin squeaks and starts to shiver visibly. “Oh i think you have dear.” When did the dancer moved his lips against his ear? Spilling toxic words? “Believe me when i tell you i can help you with that kind of fever.”

Hongbin really wants to say no, wants to leave, but he can’t even fucking move. Instead he can feel hands roaming along the side of his body, stopping at his hips. A very well build body slightly pressing against his. Caging him and let him feel weak and helpless in seconds.

The dancer put a spell on him, making his brain shut down and his body a willing mess. Hongbin feels himself getting hot no worse he can feel the blood building up something down there and he feels himself getting harder. Which let a smile appear on the tanned dancer.  
“Ah so responsive already. I bet you can be such a good boy.”

Fuck! Hongbins brain finally shut down and a small moan escapes his mouth. His lips not strong enough to hold it back instead they start trembling. Fuck he was too long single to not react on this.

“Hakyeon” suddenly a soft voice cuts the sexual tension in the air but doesn’t make it vanish. No the situation gets even worse when Hongbin hears the following sentence “Not here. Let’s bring him to our place.” He whimpers, feeling the other getting closer by the intense glare. The shivers on his spine getting stronger with every step the pale dancer get closer until he stands next to the tanned one.

Blond, bad and beautiful. That’s what those two are.

The dancer that caged Hongbin against the wall starts to move meanwhile backward slowly to welcome his partner and lover. “Sorry dear, i got lost in this beauty” and he snickers. Oh gosh Hongbin can tell he is so done already. The two made him a mess just by dancing sexy and glaring him down. He lost all his senses. His body became weak already in seconds and his brain… Which brain?

He feels himself getting dragged the second time tonight. Just following blindly, stumbling upstairs again and feeling himself gently pushed through a door. Lost in his senses in time and space he has no idea how but he finds himself on a soft mattress and there are lips on him. Attacking him roughly, taking his breath away yet he still feels able to breath and he can do nothing, absolutely nothing against his attacker. Nothing else than to give in.

Submitting himself to two mysterious strangers triggers a thrill in him he didn’t even know about til now.

When the other male slowly pushes himself away Hongbin notices it it the cat like one. Honestly he looks like someone you would love not to meet alone at night. Dark and mysterious, like a lion ready to devour his prey. At least that is how he feels right now and it frightens him as much as it turns him on.

“What’s your name Beautiful?” The soft voice is so irritating, the glare so incredible intense and oh god the eyes, those beautiful intense eyes. Are they really wearing lenses? The colour seems so vibrant and natural.  
“H-Hongbin” again he stutters because neither his body nor his mind are able to control his lips and his words. It is a wonder he is still alive because it would so easy to forget how to breath right now.

“You are right Yeonnie, so responsive.” Ah the lovely soft voice doesn’t fit the appearance at all but Hongbin doesn’t care instead he baths himself in the purring sound he just was able to coax out of the man and the feelings they awoke in him. He just wants to feel more, more of them. “I told you Taek. Look at him. So good for us already.” Hongbin moans. Really those words are poison for him. They make him weak. Weak and a mess.

Hands. He can feel hands all over. Tearing his clothes apart until he is sure he is naked because cold air hits him all over until he becomes hot again cos the hands don’t stop their god’s work. They rearrange his position. He can feel himself getting moved completely on the bed. They roam over his body, making him tremble. Making him feel hot, so hot. They are all over him. Hongbin whimpers under their words, shake under their touches and when they add lips to their hands he is done for. Moaning and begging for something he had no idea he need it to live, to exist.

“So sensitive our boy, so good for us.”  
“So lovely.”  
“So beautiful.”

Are the praises they spill for him. As if he is their new religion, their new god, yet he knows exactly it is the other way around. He would do anything for them and this thoughts frighten him for real but he has no time to be afraid right now.

Since when did he became so easy for others? Since when was it so easy to reduce him to such a mess? Since when does he need those praises to live?  
Since when put those two a spell on him without letting him notice?

 

But way more important when did the other two get naked?

He can feel teeth abusing his nibbles, teeth nippling along his neck, collarbones, a tongue playing with his small abs. Lips kissing and marking him all over, he notices spots he is sensitive he never knew. Widening his legs to let them settle down between them. Becoming submissive so easily.  
Letting them explore his body, giving them all of him. He can do nothing than just lay there, bare and vulnerable in front of them, drowning in the pleasure they offer him while worshipping his body. Pinned to the mattress he tries so desperately not to get carried away so easy but he became a slut for them already when they hunted him down on the floor.

“Please” Hongbin can hear himself beg as if he wasn’t laying under two men, no it feels more like his soul left his body and watches from above. “Please i- i” he let out another deep moan when Hakyeon let his tongue trail, slowly, torturously slowly along his shaft. Clawing his fingers into the bed sheet that is soaked with his sweat. “Yes Sweetheart? What do you need from us?” Taekwoon ask seductively while licking at one of the nipples like a kitten. Driving Hongbin insane.

“M-mo-more, please i need-” Hongbin can feel tears running down his cheeks when Hakyeon starts to slowly take the tip of his cock into his mouth. He starts sobbing due to this wonderful torture. “Fuck” he starts but his voice breaks when he feels a wonderful kind of pressure around the tip. Hakyeon started to suck slightly on it. “Fu-Fuck me. Please.” He sobs out while crying without noticing the tears this time or he just simple doesn’t mind them.

Hakyeon pushes back and release Hongbin with a “pop” sound. “Sorry Sweetheart i couldn’t hear you down there? What do you want?” Hongbin isn’t sure if he should hate Hakyeon or love him at the moment. “Come on, be a good boy, tell us what you want.” Taekwoon purrs and it sounds like the most dangerous purr Hongbin ever heared.  
“Fuck me please, please i beg you, fuck me please.”

Hongbin is a moaning, trembling mess and he really doesn’t care at all that he sounds like the most desperate slut ever. Parting his legs even more when he feels a pressure on his thighs.

And then there are kisses, again kisses. Kisses and licks. He moans frustrated but whimpers when he hears a bottle clicking. He fights with himself if he should look down or not. If he can bear the view of getting fucked by one of them and at the same time he wonders what the other will do.

But all his thoughts vanish into thin air, when he hears a moan and he watches Hakyeon sitting between his legs, no in Taekwoons lap, shaking, Taekwoon behind him, holding him upright, pressed against his chest, having a finger inside him.  
Got Hongbin didn’t knew he could get harder than he already is. Fuck what are those two doing he really needs someone in him and the picture he gets to see right in front of him his to sinful for his eyes but he can’t, he can’t look away and so he is doomed to watch Hakyeon squirming in Taekwoons lap, getting stretched and prepared… prepared for what?

“Love, Love please don’t tease me tonight, please” Hakyeon begs while rocking back on the two fingers of his lover. Taekwoon hums and adds a third one. Indeed not planning on teasing his lover unnecessary this time. “I won’t Yeonnie but i love hearing you beg with your beautiful voice.” He places a sweet kiss on Hakyeons neck, then grabs for a condom.

As if the universe has mercy on him Hongbin can see how Taekwoon rolls a condom over Hakyeons hardened cock and when he finally, finally can feel a slick long finger inside of him he knows what is about to come. Screaming when Hakyeon starts to move his finger and searches for his special point of nerves.  
He doesn’t hold back anymore. Letting it all out. Moaning, begging for more, crying. A whole mess. “Ah Taek, look at this beautiful picture.” Hakyeons voice became slightly husky from his own moanings while having Taekwoons fingers inside of him which let him sound even more sexier. Looking over the shoulder of his lover Taekwoon witness one of the most beautiful views he had so far while both of them shared a human together.

“So beautiful, Hongbin-ah.” Taekwoon caress his hands along Hongbins thighs while Hakyeon shoves another finger in. Earning him even more vocal moans from the human. “So good.” Gosh Hongbin thinks he is done. Once and for all. He feels weak like never before. Boneless. He never got tortured like this. Never had more amazing sex like this. He is lost. Lost in pleasure, slight pain and in two men. Trembling hard, leaking precome so bad already he feels he is about to burst. Feeling perfectly stretched out already he rocks impatient against the fingers in him. Earning him a soft chuckles from both men.

Just when he is about to beg again he can feel the tip of a cock against his entrance that got quite abused by wonderful fingers for a time. When Hakyeon enters him carefully Hongbin let out his whole vocal range. Violently trembling, clawing into the sheets, about to tear them apart and when Hakyeon is in him completely, he doesn’t care about the slight pain, about the sting he needs him to move and so he uses all his last senses to brabble out a raspy “Move, please.”

Instantly getting rewarded and he keens the first time Hakyeon finally moves inside of him.

“Taek, Love, please.” Hakyeon rubs his ass against his lovers cock everytime he shoves out of Hongbin. Not even bothering to open up another condom --why should he when he is about to fuck his love he knows for centuries?-- he holds Hakyeon by his hips and roughly shoves his own length in. Making Hakyeon cry out of pleasure and pressing his whole body against Taekwoon again. Bringing his arms behind his lovers neck to press their bodies even more together.

When Taekwoon moves again he pushes hard and rough, so hard he moves Hakyeon with him into Hongbin again. Making both moan and gasp. Going hard on them and not holding back anything he starts to drive them both insane. Until he has enough, grabbing Hongbin by his tights, changing the angle Hakyeon fucks into him with pulling him into Hakyeons lap.

With the next thrust into Hakyeon, he also is able to hit the right spot in Hongbin. Watching the human arching away from the bed and keening in the most beautiful way. While Hongbin is seeing black and white dots in his vision and about to lose it.

“Look at you two pretty boys.” Taekwoon purrs, loud enough for both to hear. “Please, p-please le-let me” Hongbin moans again. So loud both demons are sure if they wouldn’t have their apartment above the club and the music there wouldn’t be so loud, everyone would have heared the human. Hongbin is pretty vocal to their amusement.  
“Pl-please let me c-cum.” He tries it once again and is almost proud he is able to still have control over his mind, well enough to still be able to speak.

With this Hakyeon let go of Taekwoons neck, moving forward, until he hovers over Hongbin and has access to the humans ears again, just to whisper in a voice, lower than usual “Oh no one is holding you back Beautiful” and fuck Hongbin thinks he is done but oh to his horror Hakyeon speaks further “but we won’t stop until i fill you up, until my come spills out between your sweet ass cheeks” Hongbin realise in horror Hakyeon using dirty talk on him to torture him even more, not even getting the chance of thinking rational about the condom at all, cos suddenly a dangerous heat crawls up his stomach cutting his brain short again, only letting lust control his mind again. “We won’t stop until Taekwoonie fills me up. Let me feel full and sated.” With a sinister snicker he withdraws, pushing himself back into Taekwoons arms.

His breath speeds up to an sickness pace with every work the sinful dancer let infiltrate his mind. His prostate so sensitive and abused through the hard and precise thrusts of both of them. His body a shaking, sweating mess. His cock hurting so bad, needing a release so much and both are thrusting further hard and fast. Taekwoon into Hakyeon, Hakyeon into him. Making him feel loved and full and…

Before he has even a chance to control his body again he can feel the hardest and best orgasm of his life coming over him. He screams, his mind went blank, body arching away from the mattress again only to sink back, feeling boneless. His come spreading all over his stomach, up to his chest. Feeling sensitive as hell he has to endure the torture of having both further fucking into him, ignoring his begs of having mercy, instead Hakyeon thugs his hands even harder into his hips making him scream again and Taekwoon digging his nails into his tights making him cry.

Until Hakyeon finally releases himself with a lustful moan with the next five thrusts and finally after a fes seconds later --it feels like and endless time for Hongbin-- Taekwoon bites into Hakyeons shoulder to muffle is moan when he comes too.

The last thing Hongbin hears is a soft voice whispering again “Such a good boy, Hongbin-ah” then he blacks out.

\-----------------------

When he wakes up again he finds himself cleaned up and covered with a blanket. He feels warm, sated, comfortable. Well until he hears a voice mumbling and the only words he understands are “... keep him.”  
Keep him? What? Who are these two? What do they mean?  
“Hmmm let’s ask him, now that he is awake.” Hakyeon says. Hongbin didn’t noticed before that the slender one of them has a surprisingly soft voice too. Pretty comforting actually. Warm. Hongbin gulps but since hey know he is awake their is no going back now. So he pushes himself up, pulling the blanket closer as if he could use it as a shield. For what?  
“What did you mean just now? Keep me?” He tries to sound nonchalant but his voice clearly trembles.

“We are demons.” Taekwoon says as if he would talk about the weather. “Demons that would like to keep you.” Well he just tells the truth doesn’t he but Hakyeon groans as if he said something wrong. “You can’t just- aish Taek.” He scolds his older lover who now looks apologetic at him. Realising how fearful that must have sound for a human. “Sorry” he pouts and Hakyeon sighs put kisses him on the cheek.

“Ah don’t be afraid Hongbinnie. You don’t have to fear us.” Hakyeon always better with feelings pushes himself out of Taekwoons embrace and moves forward around the bed only to see Hongbin flinching and pushing backward, pushing himself away from them. “Please Hongbin” and a flash of sadness waves through ice blue eyes. When Hakyeon slowly moves a step forward again Hongbin doesn’t move. He doesn’t even try to dare, afraid he may get killed.

 

His whole body tensioning when Hakyeon slides behind him, carefully embracing him. Pressing their bodies together. “Shhhh shhh we really want nothing bad, we swear.” Hakyeon gentle rubs a tear away that started to roll over the human cheeks. “We are friendly and nice demons, we don’t simple kill or do worse things.” Nuzzling into the humans neck he whispers further “We like you a lot Hongbinnie” and he places a gentle kiss onto Hongbins neck on the back.

“You truly have nothing to fear.” Finally Taekwoon speaks up too, in his softest voice he can speak. Really sorry for scaring the human he loves so much. “We are speaking the truth, we like you. A lot.” With those words he slowly steps forward too, until he stays at the beds end. Gentle sitting down. “We won’t harm you in any way, no we want a bond with you.”

Hongbin can feel a headache coming with all the questions he suddenly has. “Bond?” Is the only word he can squeak out and then he can feel Hakyeon slightly shaking, his body tension again until he hears small laugher. “Gosh you are cute Hongbin-ah.” Hakyeon gasp under laugher. “I-” he inhales “ah i really like you a lot little human. Please we mean what we say. Otherwise believe me, things would be different.” With that a shiver of fear runs down Hongbins spine once again. “Now you are scaring him Hakyeon.” Taekwoon stats but he smiles while crawling slowly towards them and honestly Hongbin thinks if the whole situation wouldn’t be so surreal he may would get hard again only watching Taekwoon approaching him like a predator.

Well… actually… he still wears nothing and the blanket isn’t a useful armor.

“My my now look at this Woonie.” Hakyeon whispers at Taekwoon but for Hongbins like he is way too near to his own ear, letting his warm breath ghosting along the skin there.  
Suddenly Taekwoons eyes start to shift and Hongbin gasps. Like the pupils of a cat, they shift together with the colour. Becoming more and more purple. “Hakyeon…” he snarls getting only a hum as response “What did i told you about that nickname.” Hongbin suddenly wishes himself not sitting between those two. “Ah wait let me think… not using it when we are not alone?” He frowns “But it’s only Hongbinnie and-” Taekwoon cuts him off with a quick and swift grab into his lovers hair. Tugging slowly on it and making Hakyeon move away from Hongbin and towards him. Until he kneels in front of him.

Fascinated but actually not really surprised Hongbin slowly moves away and makes room for those two. He had the suspicion that it was Taekwoon who had the final word in their relationship -at least in bed. Not wanting to interrupt the beautiful scene that unfolds itself in front of his eyes he does anything that he doesn’t get noticed anymore.

“Dear… do i have to discipline you again? Really?” His voice is low, low and dangerous and Hongbin is about to shriek when suddenly the amber eyes turn purple completely and a bunch of black tentacles is growing out of Taekwoons back. Black like they would eat up any light that dares to touch them. Starting to glide along Hakyeons beautiful tanned body Hongbin notices for the first time how beautiful both men, no demons, really are.  
“N-no Master” Hakyeon gasps and Taekwoon tugs even more on his hair, forcing Hakyeon to bend his head back and exposing the wonderful, beautiful neck. “I’m sorry Master” he rasps but also moans slightly when Taekwoon starts to mark him on a spot between neck and shoulder.

Then the tentacles are gone and Taekwoons eyes are back to normal.

When Taekwoon starts to push Hakyeon against the mattress and ordering Hongbin to come over, Hongbin realises that yes, yes he doesn’t fear them. He wants them.

Both.

So he moves.

**Author's Note:**

> This small one shot is based on a drawing by @jonotochibana on twitter.  
> She drawed the scene i descriped as the final of their dance performance.
> 
> So be thankful to her too and like her drawings XD  
> She is such an inspiration for me to write.
> 
> Jonog, this fic is for you ;)
> 
> Also the title of the fic is a rock song by the band Airbourne and i fucking liove them a lot.  
> it was the first thing i had to think of when i saw the drawing.


End file.
